


you're burning holes in my s t i t c h i n g

by xsjb (zpnn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author isn't a part of the fandom, Author's first sex scene, F/M, NSFW, Previews/Snippets, commission, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/pseuds/xsjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets for a short story for 102SasuSaku of deviantArt. This is a commission. This will (in time) be the full short story, rather than just a preview. To include how they met, how they came together, and how they've bonded. This will be the story of Cheno Uzuhai and Itachi Uchiha.</p><p>[Preview Illustration to be added]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're burning holes in my s t i t c h i n g

**Author's Note:**

> This is - or will be - a Commission for 102SasuSaku of deviantArt, and thus may only be used by them or myself. Further permissions may only be granted by the commissioner or by myself. I am xsjb on deviantArt if you're interested in writing commissions.
> 
> This chapter is a preview of the full work that I will be finishing for 102SasuSaku once the full amount is paid. Though I am not a part of this fandom, I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to point out errors, though as I'm not a part of the fandom I can't nab everything.

A few days later, there's a a knock at Itachi's door. That was odd - he hadn't been expecting visitors. Nevertheless, he exercises some caution on approaching the door, ready for trouble but relatively apathetic to it.

Though he was sure he'd not revealed himself to Cheno's kidnappers, it was still early enough in the evening for his wits to be about him. He contemplated reaching for one of his weapons, fingers gliding over his cloak, but he thinks better of it as he turns the doorknob, opening the door to the outside world.

The sight is a welcome one. Cheno Uzuhai. She beams up at him awkwardly, face already pink and she hasn't even crossed the threshold yet. He notices straight away that she's holding a Tupperware container in her hands and that she seems even more well preened than usual, standing up eagerly.

"Cheno-san. What a pleasant surprise."

Indeed, it is - Itachi was sure she'd said something about being busy for some time, yet, but apparently not. Secretly, he's almost glad.

"Hello, Itachi-sama! Are you- are you busy?" She asks, failing to fully meet his eyes but her grin widens for a fraction of a second, as if she's thinking hard.

Itachi smiles, shaking his head. He found himself growing fonder of the girl, despite - or perhaps partially because of - her goofiness. He'd never admit it as things were, but he found it... appealing. Cute, even, and it shows now in the fact that he's sure he's almost lost his guard from just looking at her.

"No, come in, if you'd like," He opens the door as he speaks, and she respectfully bows her head as she enters.

"I brought some Daifuku, to, uh-" When she enters the house, she looks around - trailing off from whatever she had been saying as she takes in the sights around her. She turns to him, mouth still partially open in innocent wonder.

"To thank you for the other day, of course! I didn't really get to manage to do it properly on the day, so..."

[More content to come with payment]

~~~

...

Cheno grips onto Itachi's back, attempting to pull him down further, but he gently pushes her down into the bed, climbing on top of her with almost feline grace.

Cheno makes a noise in her throat that almost has Itachi melting, but he perseveres, reaching around her to unhook her bra, tossing it out of sight. Cheno lays on her back, curling her arms into her chest as she gazes at him with wide eyes, pupils dilated with desire.

Itachi smirks, and she smiles back, before he lowers his face to her, initiating a passionate kiss. Neither of them break for air for several minutes, until Itachi breaks away, leaving the pair panting softly and desperate for more.

He begins to attack her neck with his mouth next, kissing over her jugular and beginning to thumb over her almost painfully erect nipples. She releases a breathy moan and wraps her legs around his torso, head tilting back into the bed below them. Itachi continues on his trail of kisses, lingering at her neck for a few precious moments until Cheno attempts to bring him closer again.

"Patience, Cheno," Itachi murmurs.

Looking at him with desire, Cheno relaxes as his fingers begin to trace over her torso, eyes studying her body in a way Cheno has never seen him do before. His hand, calloused from years of fighting, feels like bliss to her as it migrates south, towards her core.

The other remains at her breasts, rubbing and caressing. She moans again, breasts heaving, and shivers in excitement when his hand reaches it's destination.

Cheno shivers at the gentle touch, and more so once his hand reaches its target. Cheno's breath hitches as Itachi's fingers slide through her folds, and he's pleasantly surprise to notice she's already lubricated.

"Wet for me?" Itachi whispers.

Cheno nods as she bites her lip, but the effect is lost when she...

[More content to come with payment]

~~~

...

Cheno murmurs to herself sleepily as she sinks into the pillows of the bed, loving the feeling of the soft cushions against her tired - satisfied, but tired - body. She emits a content sigh, cocooning the sheets around herself. Her legs brushes against the clean sheets, and she shuffled into the warmth of Itachi's side of the bed.

Judging from the sounds in the next room, Itachi's just about finished taking a shower, though Cheno is in no hurry to jump in after him - she's simply too comfortable. She dozes for a short while, and before she knows it she hears a quiet chuckle. Cheno opens her eyes a crack. Itachi's standing there, towel around his neck, and not wearing a lot else. She flushes a deep red, but that only serves to almost send him into a fit of laughter.

"You look comfy," Itachi says.

"I am," Cheno tells him.

She looks over at him - he's no worse for wear, and the cuts and bruises from earlier missions have all but faded. His hair was still dishevelled though, considering he'd come straight from the shower, and she's doing her best not to let her eyes wander.

"You look great," she blurts out suddenly.

He raises his eyebrows and smirks, "Thank you, though I believe that's well established."

Cheno sighs, resisting the urge to hide her face back in the cocoon she's got around herself. "You just have to go there-"

"Yes, yes, I do."

[More content to come with payment]

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 912  
> Amount paid: 105 points (deposit) out of 630. 525 remaining/due.
> 
> Characters are both of age.


End file.
